Thoát bùa
by HMSChocolate
Summary: Fic dịch: Dumbledore nói chuyện với Ginny sau sự kiện trong Căn phòng bí mật


**Disenchanted - Thoát bùa**

_**Fanfic by Arabella - Sugarquill (dot) net**__  
><em>_**Rating:**__ G  
><em>_**Dịch: **__HMSChocolate  
><em>_**Tóm tắt: **__Dumbledore nói chuyện với Ginny sau sự kiện trong Căn phòng bí mật  
><em>_**Disclaimer: **__Harry Potter Publishing Rights © J.K.R. Original fic © Arabella - Sugarquill (dot) net_

Album Dumbledore đã có thói quen, sau nhiều năm, là những lời ông nói ra sẽ là những điều ông thực sự tin. Ông đã phải thấy quá nhiều lần khi người ta nói những lời vô tâm, để rồi làm người khác bị tổn thương. Ông quá hiểu sức mạnh của một câu nói. Một câu nói có thể làm nên tất cả nhưng cũng có thể phá hủy tất cả.

Sau bao nhiêu năm cẩn thận với lời nói của mình, ông rất ít khi có cảm giác muốn nói nhiều hơn cần thiết. Nhưng hiện giờ ông đang phải đối mặt với cảm giác đó - ước muốn được nói ra những điều trong lòng dù nói ra sẽ không thông minh chút nào. Ông đã phải kiềm chế mình giải thích tất cả và kể hết tất cả câu chuyện.

Không, lúc này không phải lúc dành cho việc kể truyện. Và cả những lời giải thích, dù ông muốn nói ra, cũng cần phải đợi. Dumbledore biết rõ điều này.

Nhưng thật khó khăn khi phải nhìn thằng bé với máu me đầy mình, ánh mắt nó đen lại vì những nỗi đau. Thật khó khăn khi phải nhìn thằng bé vật lộn với những câu nói - nhất là khi Dumbledore biết câu trả lời.

Dumbledore phải thừa nhận rằng từ khi Harry Potter đến Hogwarts, ông đã cảm thấy việc không nói nhiều quá khó khăn hơn bao giờ hết.

Lúc này, Dumbledore không được nói nhiều quá.

Văn phòng của ông im lặng từ khi Dobby thôi cảm ơn Harry và biến mất. Đúng, Harry đã được cảm ơn thích đáng. Cả Ron Weasley nữa. Cả hai đứa sẽ được trao thưởng và nhận điểm cho nhà chúng - Dumbledore tự nhủ ông sẽ làm việc này trong bữa tiệc. Điểm số cho nhà Gryffindor có thể là một thứ có vẻ nhỏ bé nhưng với hai đứa con trai năm thứ hai thì đó là một phần thưởng thật to lớn. Chúng sẽ được nhận tất cả những gì Dumbledore có thể thưởng cho chúng.

Cả Hagrid cũng sẽ được tự do sau năm mươi năm bị đối xử không công bằng.

Nhưng vẫn còn một người nữa để trả ơn. Dumbledore gật đầu về phía cái giá đậu của con Phượng hoàng. "Cảm ơn, Fawkes," ông nói.

Con chim vĩ đại kêu lên một tiếng, tiếng nhạc của nó vang lên khắp căn phòng. Dumbledore nhắm mắt và lắng nghe, tận hưởng mọi từng nốt nhạc đến khi nó tắt hẳn. Dumbledore cảm thấy ông cần chút sức mạnh. Đêm này vẫn chưa kết thúc. Những điều cần làm trước mắt không chỉ có phát thưởng. Arthur và Molly sẽ muốn gặp ông. Ông cũng phải nói chuyện với Ginny, dù bản thân ông cũng chưa tưởng tượng được phải nói gì.

_Không có thiệt hại lâu dài nào_, ông đã nói với cô bé như thế. Nhưng giờ nghĩ lại, câu nói đó thật sai lầm. Có thể sẽ không có thiệt hại với người khác, nhưng với Ginny Weasley, tâm hồn cô bé không dễ dàng được chữa trị với các loại y dược. Những thiệt hại Ginny phải chịu sẽ ở bên cô bé mãi mãi.

"Nếu ta có chút giúp đỡ thì tuyệt vời," ông nói với Fawkes. Nhưng con chim chỉ trả lời ông với một cái nhìn thông cảm. Dumbledore thở dài và đứng lên. "Ta cũng nghĩ vậy. Có thể mi đúng, Fawkes ạ. Cô bé sẽ cần ta lắng nghe hơn là thuyết giảng."

Fawkes gật đầu đồng ý.

Dumbledore rời khỏi văn phòng và đi về phía bệnh thất. Nhưng ông vẫn phải nghĩ về những câu trả lời - một chút gì đó để giúp vợ chồng Weasley bình tĩnh. Họ chắc vẫn còn cảm thấy kinh hoàng. Ông phải có chút gì để an ủi Ginny. Cô bé đã bị giam cầm trong chính bản thân mình cả năm, ngay dưới mũi ông.

_Lòng tin của cô bé với tất cả chắc đã bị phá vỡ hoàn toàn_, ông nghĩ, và cảm thấy tự thất vọng về mình.

Ông đứng trước cửa bệnh thất để lấy chút bình tĩnh, rồi bước vào.

Các học sinh bị hóa đá đã biến mất, đó là việc đầu tiên ông nhận thấy và cảm thấy nhẹ nhõm. Chúng đã tỉnh dậy. Trong bệnh thất chỉ còn bốn người. Ba người đó quay mặt nhìn ông. Poppy trông có vẻ rất mệt, còn Molly và Arthur vẫn còn bàng hoàng.

Ginny thì lăn người sang một bên và nhìn vào tường.

Chỉ có đôi vai đang run của cô bé cho thấy cô bé vẫn còn khóc. Cô bé vẫn chưa thể nguôi được nỗi đau, có lẽ sẽ không bao giờ nguôi được.

Lời nói thật mạnh mẽ, Dumbledore nghĩ một cách cay đắng, nhưng không có từ ngữ nào có thể trả lại sự ngây thơ cho Ginny Weasley. Sự ngây thơ của cô bé đã bị cướp đi, như của nhiều người khác, cũng trong tay kẻ đó.

Tất cả lại đang bắt đầu.

Ông cau mày với ý nghĩ đó. Ông ước gì điều này không phải sự thật, nhưng Dumbledore đã sống đủ lâu trong bóng tối và đã chống đối nó quá lâu, ông không thể không nhận ra khi bóng đen đang tới gần. Cái màn đêm chưa bao giờ thực sự kết thúc giờ lại đang dần tiến tới. Nan nhân đầu tiên đang nằm đây, không thể nhìn ông. Nhưng tất cả có thể tồi tệ hơn nhiều. Cô bé có thể bỏ mạng.

"Giáo sư..." Molly nói với giọng yếu ớt. "Chúng tôi không..."

Bà đặt một tay lên vai con gái, tay kia nắm chặt trong lòng đến nỗi bàn tay không còn giọt máu.

Arthur đứng cạnh vợ với vẻ mặt bơ vơ. Khi ông nói, giọng Arthur cứng cáp hơn của vợ nhiều. "Chúng tôi muốn nói chuyện với giáo sư ở ngoài kia một chút."

Dumbledore đóng cửa và tiến lại gần giường của Ginny.

"Những lời giải thích tôi có thể đưa ra, tôi nên nói với cả ba người. Poppy, phiền bà cho chúng tôi vài phút."

Trông Poppy có vẻ không muốn bỏ bệnh nhân, nhưng rồi bà gật đầu.

"Tôi sẽ kiểm tra _Giáo sư _Lockhart," bà nó với vẻ mặt không ưa thích gì và rồi bỏ qua phòng bên.

Dumbledore ngồi xuống một chiếc ghế ở cuối giường. Arthur cũng ngồi. Tay ông nắm lấy bàn tay đang siết chặt của Molly. Cả hai như đang bám lấy nhau để khỏi chết chìm trong sự tuyệt vọng này. Trông họ lúc này trẻ hơn bao giờ hết, dù Dumbledore biết họ sẽ không tin nếu ông nói ra điều này. Nhưng thật sự, với vẻ mặt chờ đợi và tin tưởng đó trên mặt hai người, Dumbledore đang liên tưởng tới những năm còn ở trường của họ. Cùng lúc đó, Dumbledore hiểu chắc hẳn sau sự kiện này, họ chắc hẳn già đi vài năm. Dumbledore muốn được an ủi họ, họ cần được thế. Họ cũng đáng được nghe sự thật.

Thật đáng tiếc là sự thật và sự an ủi ít khi đi cùng nhau.

"Làm thế nào mà chuyện này xảy ra?" Arthur nói trước.

Dumbledore nhìn thân hình nhỏ bé đang co ro trên giường. "Nếu Ginny sẵn sàng để nói, cô bé sẽ là người tốt nhất để hỏi câu đó." Ông ngừng lại một chút. "Nhưng Ginny," Dumbledore nói tiếp với giọng an ủi, "nếu con chưa sẵn sàng, ta xin phép giải thích hộ con."

Họ đợi một phút mới có câu trả lời.

"Thầy - c-cứ nói đi ạ," cuối cùng Ginny cũng nấc lên câu trả lời và đưa tay che mặt, để họ không nhìn thấy cô bé.

Dumbledore quay về phía Arthur và Molly.

"Có người đã cho Ginny một cuốn nhật ký. Cuốn nhật ký này từng thuộc về Tom Riddle, khi hắn còn là học sinh ở trường này trước đây 50 năm. Tom Riddle từng là - và vẫn là - hậu duệ duy nhất của Salazar Slytherin. Hắn cũng là người đã trở thành Chúa tể Voldemort."

Ginny kêu lên một tiếng đau khổ. Molly nhìn tấm vai đang rung của con gái một cách tuyệt vọng. Mặt Arthur trở nên không còn giọt máu.

"Tôi hiểu điều đó," Arthur nói, giọng có vẻ rất khô. "Nhưng làm thế nào mà..." Thế rồi mắt ông nheo lại. "Thầy vừa nói có người đã cho ginny cuốn nhật ký đó? Đưa cho nó?"

"Tôi đã nói thế." Dumbledore nhìn vai Ginny tự nhiên không cử động. Cô bé đang lắng nghe. Tốt.

"Ai đã đưa nó cho Ginny?" Arthur hỏi một cách dữ dội.

"Harry tin rằng - và tôi muốn tin lời cậu bé - là Lucius Malfoy đã có cơ hội giấu nó vào trong đống sách vở của Ginny vào mùa hè năm ngoái - "

Arthur đứng bật dậy, mặt đỏ lên vì giận dữ, trước khi Dumbledore có thể nói hết.

"_MALFOY_," ông kêu lên. "Tôi nên _biết trước - _tôi sẽ chừng trị hắn - tôi sẽ _giết _hắn vì việc này - "

"Arthur!" Molly nắm lấy áo của chồng và kéo ông ngồi xuống. Trông vẻ mặt bà đầy sợ hãi. "Đừng!"

"_Cố ý _ư?"

Giọng nói rất nhỏ nhưng đủ để cho Arthur và Molly thôi giằng co. Họ nhìn vào chiếc giường.

Ginny đã ngồi dậy nhìn Dumbledore với ánh mắt trống rỗng. Cô bé đang thở gấp, như từng tiếng thở là đau đớn lắn. "Ông ta đã _cố ý _đưa nó cho con? Ông ta đã _biết_?"

Dumbledore nhìn cô bé. "Không có chứng cứ gì cho tâấy điều này," ông nói. "Nhưng bản năng của ta cho rằng Harry nói đúng. Con nhớ những gì?"

"Ông ta ném một cuốn sách vào vạc của con trong cửa hàng," cô bé nói thầm, chậm rãi. "Ông ta nói gì đó với bố rồi ném cuốn sách vào...con đã tìm thấy cuốn nhật ký trong cuốn sách đó..." Mắt cô bé như hiểu ra. Cô bé hít một hơi thật sâu rồi vùi đầu vào tay, người như gập lại. "Con đã thật ngu ngốc. Tại sao con có thể ngu ngốc thế..."

Molly ngồi lên giường và ôm Ginny vào lòng, nhưng cô bé không có vẻ muốn ôm mẹ.

Arthur đứng yên. Ông trông như bị hóa đá. "Chúng tôi đã nói với con..." ông nói với giọng không tin, "chúng tôi đã nói với tất cả các con mình về...những đồ vật pháp thuật..."

Ginny kêu lên một tiếng đầy sự xấu hổ và tự sỉ vả.

Dumbledore lắc đầu. "Cô bé đã học được bài học đó, Arthur. Không cần phải nói lại nữa."

Nhưng Arthur như không nghe ông nói. Ông đang nhìn Ginny, cả người run lên. "Làm sao hắn có thể? Làm thế nào vậy, Albus? Sao mà Malfoy có thể - kể cả khi nghĩ tới quá khứ, tôi vẫn không hiểu - _sao hắn có thể làm thế? _Với _con gái tôi?_Nó chỉ là một đứa trẻ - nó chỉ 11 tuổi - "

"Mười hai!" Ginny kêu lên. Cô bé ngước lên giận dữ và đưa tay lau nước mắt. "Con 12 tuổi rồi, bố!"

Đột nhiên Dumbledore cảm thấy muốn cười, vì nhẹ nhõm và thích thú. Cô bé sẽ không thể quên - nhưng vết thương sẽ lành. Cô bé sẽ bình phục. Ông nhìn Ginny và gật đầu một cách nghiêm túc. "Một độ tuổi tuyệt vời. Thầy muốn nói chuyện riêng với con một chút, nếu con cho phép."

Ginny nhìn ông với vẻ mặt sợ hãi, nhưng đủ bình tĩnh để nói, "Con sẽ bị phạt à?"

"Không hề." Dumbledore mỉm cười với hai vị phụ huynh. "Arthur, Molly, phiền hai người đợi tôi ở ngoài."

Họ có vẻ không muốn rời căn phòng. Nhất là Molly đã rời khỏi chiếc giường một cách thật chậm rãi. Nhưng rồi cánh cửa cũng đóng lại, để Dumbledore và Ginny bên nhau trong phòng.

Cô bé nấc lên và đưa tay lên xoa mũi. Một cô bé thật sự nhỏ bé, Dumbledore chợt nhận ra. Ông nhìn cô bé cố gắng ngồi thẳng dậy. Một cô gái nhỏ nhắn. Vậy mà cô bé đã phải sống với Voldemort cả năm. Vậy mà cô bé đã sống sót, và vẫn còn tỉnh táo. Nhật ký của Tom Riddle có thể chỉ là một phần của Voldemort. Nhưng Quirrell đã bị một phần y như thế thuyết phục hắn chia sẻ thân hình với Voldemort - và đã bỏ mạng...

Thật tuyệt diệu.

"Con x-xin lỗi," Ginny lại nấc. Cô bé đang nhìn xuống tấm chăn. "Con không hề muốn làm ai bị thương. Con nên nói với ai đó từ trước..."

"Tại sao con không làm thế?"

"Con đã nghĩ hắn thật thân thiện. Thế rồi con hiểu hắn đang làm gì...Lúc đầu, hắn nói bố con sẽ bị mất việc...rồi con sẽ bị đuổi học. Rồi hắn không cho con nói..."

"Ý con là sao?" Dumbledore hỏi với giọng ân cần.

Ginny ngước mắt nhìn ông và Dumbledore cảm thấy lạnh toát với ánh mắt đau khổ của cô bé "Hắn có thể bắt con làm nhiều thứ...hay không cho con làm một số thứ. Nhiều khi con muốn nói nhưng cuối cùng lại không nói được. Lúc cuối, con muốn nói đến nỗi con có thể thắng được hắn, nhưng rồi Hagrid bị đưa vào Azkaban. Riddle nói con sẽ vào đó...nếu có người biết. Hắn nói linh hồn của con sẽ bị hút mất." Cả người cô bé run lên. "Con biết con vẫn nên nói. Nhưng con đã sợ. Con thật hèn nhát. Đáng ra con không nên ở nhà Gryffindor."

Albus phải mỉm cười một chút. Có lẽ hôm này là ngày để tất cả các Gryffindor cảm thấy tự ti. "Và con nên ở nhà nào?"

Ginny nhìn Dumbledore một cách đột ngột. Phải một lúc lâu sau cô bé mới nói. "Slytherin, chắc thế," cô bé nói với giọng ủ rũ. "Sau những gì con đã làm ...Chiếc mũ phân loại cũng nói con có thể vào Slytherin."

"Nó nói thế?"

"Vâng, nó nói con nhiều tham vọng."

Dumbledore biết cô bé có thể thấy nụ cười trong mắt ông, nhưng thật sự, ông không nén được. "Cái mũ đó," ông nói, "dạo này hay nói linh tinh với nhiều người. Nhưng tại sao con nghĩ nó lại cho con vào Gryffindor?"

Ginny nhún vai. "Con không biết. Vì các anh con."

"Nhưng hãy nhìn chị em nhà Patil. Không phải anh em nào, Ginevra ạ - "

"_Ginny._" Câu cắt ngang của cô bé thật thảng thốt đến nỗi nó làm ông giật mình. Cô bé đang nhìn ông với ánh mắt hoang mạng. "Ginny."

"Tất nhiên, Ginny," ông chậm rãi nói. "Nhưng tại sao - "  
>"<em>Hắn <em>đã gọi con là Ginevra." Cô bé ôm lấy tấm chăn. "Riddle. Đừng gọi con như thế. Xin thầy."

Câu nói này làm Dumbledore cảm thấy trong lòng dâng lên một cảm xúc gần như là sự khinh ghét với Riddle. "Đó là tên của con, đừng làm hắn làm nhơ bẩn nó."

"Con không muốn nghe cái tên đó."

"Thế thì hắn đã thắng."

Cô bé ngước lên nhìn ông với ánh mắt đau khổ.

"Con biết hắn đã thắng," trông cô bé có vẻ như muốn khóc. "Không phải thắng Harry, mà thắng con. Hắn bắt con làm..." Cô bé nhắm mắt và lắc đầu dữ dội. "Hắn bắt con làm người khác tổn thương. Hắn nói trong thâm tâm con _muốn _làm thế và không phải là vì hắn. Hắn nói - hắn nói con là - là - người hầu của hắn - Hắn bắt con thức cả đêm mà không có lý do...Hắn bắt con mộng du...Hắn làm con ốm." Cô bé đang nói rất nhanh, đầu lắc lư. "Hắn bắt con nói với hắn những gì con biết về mọi người...về các anh con và về Harry. Và con _đã làm_ thế. Hắn không cho con làm bài tập. Hắn không cho con nói với mẹ, hay Percy, hay thầy - hắn nói hắn yêu con - hắn hiểu con - và hắn nói không phải là con đang nghe thấy tiếng nói trong tường. Hắn bắt con nói xà ngữ - hắn bắt con quát nạt Myrtle." Cô bé vùi đầu vào tay. "Hắn gọi con là ngu ngốc và vô dụng. Hắn nói con không là gì cả - là mọi người sẽ ghét con...hắn kể với con về những cách con có thể chết. Hắn nói con sẽ phải nhìn hắn giết Harry. Hắn bắt con đi...hắn bắt con nhúng tay vào máu mãng xà và viết lên tường...hắn bắt con đi vào Căn phòng và trong đó tối tăm và con không thể chống lại nó...không thể..."

Cô bé như đang chìm đắm trong tiếng khóc. Người cô bé co tròn, mái tóc đỏ tựa vào thành giường và cả người cô bé run lên với từng tiếng nấc.

"Con ghét hắn," cô bé thốt lên, "con ghét hắn, ghét hắn, ghét hắn..."

Dumbledore im lặng và để cô bé nói. Cô bé cần nói, và ông cũng quá giận dữ và đau lòng để có thể nói gì. Không có gì có thể làm cô bé lành lặn lại như cũ. Chuyện này sẽ không dễ dàng kết thúc với Ginny, cô bé sẽ không thể yên lòng. Cô bé sẽ phải sống với nỗi đau này một mình. Đối mặt với nó, đấu tranh với nó, làm chủ nó. Một mình. Và sẽ mất một thời gian dài.

Ông để Ginny khóc một lúc lâu. Rồi cô bé nguôi khóc và ngồi với vẻ mặt thẫn thờ. Như thể cô bé không thực sự đang thức. Nhưng rồi cô bé nói, giọng trong trẻo một cách đáng ngạc nhiên. "Thầy nói hắn là hậu duệ của Slytherin." Cô bé ngừng lại. "Ý thầy là...hắn...con tưởng Harry đã giết hắn."

"Harry đã hủy cuốn nhật ký. Ký ức của Tom Riddle không còn tồn tại."

"Nhưng hắn...Hắn vần ở ngoài kia." Mặt cô bé trắng bệch. "Chúa tể hắc ám? Hắn đang ở Albania, như thầy nói?"

Dumbledore biết nói sự thật với cô bé thì thật độc ác sau đêm nay. Nhưng cũng không thể nói dối. "Con nghĩ sao?"

Cô bé vẫn cúi đầu một lúc lâu. "Con nghĩ hắn vẫn còn sống." Cô bé ngước đầu lên. Mắt cô bé trông đen tối đến lạ lùng. "Con nghĩ hắn sẽ trở lại."

Họ nhìn nhau, cả hai đều cảm thấy lạnh toát trong người. Nhưng Dumbledore cảm thấy tự hào. Những đứa trẻ này - những đứa trẻ tuyệt vời này - họ đã có thể chấp nhận tất cả - và sẵn sàng chấp nhận lấy sự thật khó khăn nhất. Lâu rồi ông không gặp những người như thế?

"Con còn muốn nói gì với ta không?"

Cô bé nghĩ một lúc. Rồi, "Không, nhưng con có thể hỏi một câu không?"

"Ta sẽ trả lời, nếu có thể."

Cô bé im lặng một hồi. Rõ ràng là cô bé đang tìm từ ngữ để nói lên câu hỏi trong lòng. "Hắn có ...đúng không? Khi hắn nói hắn không thể bắt con làm những thứ con không muốn?"

Dumbledore đợi đến lúc cô bé ngước lên nhìn ông. "Chỉ có con mới có thể trả lời câu hỏi đó, Ginny. Ta có thế nới với con ta tin điều gì nhưng cái con tin mới là điều quan trọng. Con có tin rằng mình muốn làm những điều đó?"

"Con không nghĩ vậy," cô bé nói nhỏ. "Nhưng hắn nói là có."

"Hắn đã nói đúng về những điều gì?"

Cô bé nhìn ông và cười một tiếng cười mỉa mai. Một cô bé 12 tuổi không nên biết một tiếng cười như thế.

"Nhiều khi thật khó để biết được." Cô bé nhìn ông. Lúc này trông cô bé thật nhỏ bé và mệt mỏi, đến nỗi Dumbledore không biết phải nghĩ gì.

"Nếu cuốn nhật ký đã bị hủy bỏ," cô bé nói. "Tại sao con vẫn cảm thấy hắn? Nếu con - làm gì khác thì sao? Nếu hắn vẫn còn ngoài kia - chẳng phải hắn có thể làm bắt con - "

Dumbledore giơ tay lên. "Hắn không thể hành động qua con con nữa, Ginny, dù con có còn cảm thấy gì đi nữa."

"Nhưng hắn nói hắn sẽ mãi bên con, suốt đời. Có đúng không?" Mắt cô bé trông ướt ướt.

"Có thể," Dumbledore thành thật nói. "Con sẽ không quên đi tất cả. Con sẽ lành lại, nhưng tất cả cần thời gian. Những vết thương như thế sẽ để lại sẹo."

Mắt cô bé mở to. "Sẹo ư?" Dumbledore không hiểu được vẻ mặt cô bé lúc này.

"Sẹo không hẳn là những thứ xấu Ginny ạ," ông mỉm cười với cô. "Chúng có thể trở nên khá hữu dụng." Ông nghĩ tới một cái sẹo hình tia chớp.

Ginny đột nhiên cười khúc khích như một đứa con gái vô tư, làm Dumbledore ngạc nhiên.

"Được rồi," cô bé nhắm mắt. Một lúc sau, người cô bé xụ xuống và cô bé trượt khỏi tư thế ngồi của mình. Tiếng thở của cô bé trở nên đều đều.

Cô bé đã ngủ thiếp đi.

Dumbledore nhìn thân hình bé nhỏ đó, nhìn khuôn mặt cô bé nhăn lại, như thể cô bé đang đi sâu hơn vào ác mộng. Nhưng cô bé không thức giấc. Ông đứng một hồi lâu, rồi đặt tay lên đầu cô bé.

"Con là một Gryffindor, Ginevra," ông nói nhỏ. "Hắn không thắng được con."

HẾT


End file.
